


300 Reasons

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, bc fuck rini, redky - Freeform, the i love you speech but make it redky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m in love with you.”
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	300 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> ah ha ha redky warriors make some noise. i’m feeding y’all tonight

Ricky draped his jacket over his arm, “I’ll be out in a second!” he shouted back to his dad who was waiting for him to get his stuff. “I’ll be in the car,” his dad stated before leaving his dressing room.

Ricky smiled and glanced into the mirror on the makeup stand, spotting a figure in it and doing a double take, he looked back in the mirror and identified the figure as Big Red.

“I’m proud of you.”

Ricky smiled again, turning around and meeting his best friends eyes, “I’m proud of you too.” he returned, “You worked the lights so well, dude.”

Red shrugged, a slight grin growing on his face, “It was nothing.” he played with his hands, “But thanks.”

“Only the truth,” Ricky said, picking up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. “You did really good tonight, Ricky. It takes a lot of guts to sing in front of all those people and your moms new boyfriend, you did it.” Red confessed, looking down.

It was silent, then Ricky nodded and cleared his throat, “Thanks,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I, uhm, I should probably go. My dad is waiting for me.” Ricky informed, avoiding eye contact with Red and pushing past him.

“I’m in love with you.”

Ricky stopped dead in his tracks, halfway out the door. He stopped, it was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Ricky couldn’t process what his best friend just said to him, he took a deep breath and turned around to face Red, who’s face was bright red.

“I’m..” Red inhaled, “I’m in love with you.” he exhaled, then shook his head, “Actually, i’ve been in love with you for years, ever since we were six years old and i asked you what rhymes with orange and you said-“

“no it doesn’t.” they said together, both letting out small laughs between on coming tears.

Red wiped the tears off his face, “I didn’t know then,” he continued, “But i did know that you were gonna be my best friend for the rest of my life and as we grew and got older, i started to realize that all those times i was jealous because you always had a girlfriend and i didn’t, it wasn’t because i wanted a girlfriend.” he stopped, thinking.

“It’s because i wanted you.”

A small giggle escaped Ricky’s mouth as Red smiled, “It’s always been you, Ricky, ever since you told me that what doesn’t rhyme with orange in first grade, ever since i fell off the monkey bars in third grade and fractured my wrist and you freaked out. Ever since you got your first guitar and you sang that stupid Beatles song to me, If I Fell. Ever since seventh grade when you and Sara Thompson broke up and for some reason, i was so happy, and i couldn’t understand why, i thought it was because i liked Sara for the longest time then a few days after you guys broke up and it was the middle of the night when i was supposed to be sleeping i realized,”

“I’m in love with Ricky Bowen.”

Ricky smiled, the biggest Red had ever seen him smile. Red didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to but he definitely could on all day about how much he loved Ricky.

Without saying another word, Ricky stepped close to Red, cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together. It wasn’t sloppy or rushed, it was sweet and felt right. Red had never felt so comfortable being around someone then he did with Ricky.

Ricky pulled away, rubbing his thumb over Red’s flushed cheek, “I love you too.” Ricky giggled before bringing their lips back together.

“Come on, let’s go and watch Ten Things I Hate About You.” Ricky beamed, his eyes glistening. He took Red’s hand in his “I love that movie!” Red cheered, and the two walked out of the school, giggling at each other’s jokes.

Would Red literally make a list of reasons why he loves Ricky? Well, he had to get his boyfriend some kind of birthday present.

_Reason #300: i love that you’re Ricky Bowen._


End file.
